brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
War/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are playing cards. TIM: Ha. A king. Let's see you beat that. Moby picks a card from the deck and places an ace next to Tim's king. MOBY: Beep. Moby takes both cards. TIM: Yeah, well. Tim puts a letter on the table. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Why do countries go to war? From, Kendall. That's a, that's a complicated question. There have been thousands of wars throughout human history, and each one has had its own causes. In general, wars between nations or societies start off a lot like a fight between two people. There's a disagreement over something. An animation shows two men arguing over a fence that divides their backyards. TIM: When people disagree, they usually try to resolve their differences peacefully, through negotiation. An animation shows a handshake. TIM: Sometimes they clear the air, and other times not. The animation shows one of the men shaking his fist at the other man. TIM: War happens when two or more groups of people have a disagreement they feel can't be resolved peacefully. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, there are a lot of things nations might argue over:borders, rights to natural resources, injustices from the past, human rights. The list goes on and on. Images show symbols representing the causes of conflicts between nations as Tim describes. TIM: War is as old as organized societies. Hunter-gatherer tribes from thousands of years ago fought with each other over access to food and water. An image shows cave drawings of human figures with weapons. TIM: Don't look so smug. Humans aren't the only ones who fight over territory. Some psychologists believe that war is a human version of instinctive animal behavior. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You know how your dog might growl at another dog that comes too close? Well, there you go. He's defending his turf. An animation shows a growling dog. TIM: So war's been around for a long time. What's changed is how people have come to view it. For thousands of years in civilized cultures, going to war was seen as glorious. An animation shows a crowd cheering and throwing flowers at knights who are riding by on horses. TIM: And even now not everybody thinks it's bad. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the 20th century wasn't exactly a peaceful one. By most estimates, at least 100 million people died in its wars. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's true. War has changed a lot over the last 100 years. Though it's always been bloody, war used to involve distinct battles between two sides that were won or lost on a battlefield. An image shows soldiers fighting on horseback using knives and shields. TIM: But in modern times, a new kind of war has become more common. For one thing, there are a lot more sneak attacks and surprise bombings. An animation shows war planes flying at night and bombing a ship, causing it to catch fire. TIM: But also, war doesn't just take place on a battlefield anymore. With the rise of terrorism, civilian areas have become much more vulnerable. An animation shows a police car and ambulances near a bus that was bombed on a city street. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Preventing war? Well, communication can help. That's why the United Nations was created at the end of World War II. An animation shows the flags outside the United Nations building. TIM: The UN is an organization that brings together diplomats, or government representatives, from every nation. They meet to talk and resolve their differences. An image shows a meeting of diplomats. TIM: It hasn't always been successful, but it's a step in the right direction. I mean, no matter what your politics are, most people want to avoid war. There haven't been too many of them that were worth the cost. Moby puts a card on the table. TIM: That's your last card. I win. MOBY: Beep. Moby slides a deck of cards in front of him. TIM: You can't just keep bringing out a new deck every time I take all your cards. Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts